Ces larmes qui m'ont sauvé la vie
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: "Comment l'homme qui a été le premier à vous liberer des papillons dans le ventre aurait pu être un traitre ? Malgré tout, je croyais encore en toi..." Première fanfiction.


Il est vrai que je ne savais plus. Je ne savais plus comment réagir suite à tout ceci...

Pendant ma cinquième année, j'étais persuadée que tu étais des nôtres, j'y croyais dur comme fer. Pour te dire, j'étais prête à témoigner pour toi les yeux fermés. Je ne savais pas ce que tu préparais, je ne savais rien de ta vie, ni même de toi. Mais ce que je voyais au fond de tes yeux, cette lueur étrange dans tes yeux sombres... Ces yeux qui m'ont fait frissonner plus d'une fois. Parfois de peur, parfois d'envie de toi. Oui, depuis que Viktor et moi ayons rompu je me suis sentie femme, j'ai commencé à regarder les garçons, ou du moins un homme... Toi, Severus.

L'été juste avant notre sixième année, Harry, Ron et moi parlions beaucoup de la guerre... Pour ne pas dire "parlions que de la guerre", ils n'avaient pas vraiment confiance en toi, j'ai passé des nuits à essayer de les convaincre et les persuader que tu étais un homme bon, mais que ton attitude s'expliquait du fait que tu sois un homme détruit. Détruit par Voldemort et ce qu'il t'a fait faire. Car pour moi, tu n'étais pas entré de ton plein gré dans son armée, j'étais sûre que c'est d'être ami avec Malfoy et qu'il t'ai monté la tête avec la magie noire, et sûrement aussi un peu ton passé, ta maison à Poudlard qui expliquaient ton choix...

Imagine comment, le soir où Dumbledore nous a quittés j'ai été détruite. Non je ne pleurais pas simplement pour Dumbledore, mais aussi pour toi, pour moi...

Je pleurais pour toi, je te croyais bon, comment aurais-tu pu nous faire ça ? À nous tous qui nous battions pour que le Mage Noir disparaisse, qui croyions à un avenir meilleur. Je sais, dis comme cela c'était une grosse utopie. Mais quand même.

Bien que parfois je te voyais comme un homme, parfois je pensais même à toi nu, plutôt qu'à un professeur, je n'espérais pas, après la guerre un quelconque rapprochement avec toi. La seule chose à laquelle je m'autorisais à penser et parfois même espérer, c'était de travailler avec toi. Que tu m'apprennes des centaines de petites choses qui font de toi le maître des potions reconnu que tu es aujourd'hui.

Mais ce soir là, j'ai aussi pleuré pour moi. Pour ma bêtise, mon coup de foudre adolescent... Enfin, ce soir là j'ai compris que je m'étais accrochée à toi, sans te connaître, juste en ayant observé et essayé de comprendre les lueurs dans ton regard les jours où tu avais l'air fatigué. Je savais que la veille, tu avais eu une réunion avec Voldemort, je me laissais même à penser que tu me regardais exprès, tu me laissais passer ce message. Peut-être était-ce une illusion de ma part, mais je veux garder cette hypothèse en tête, au moins un échange, une complicité à nous... Quelle futilité, me dirais-tu.

Quand, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, nous sommes enfin montés nous coucher, j'ai récupéré le livre de potions sixième année du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Par la suite, dans mon esprit je ne pensais à toi que sous ce surnom, tu n'étais plus Snape, le meurtrier. Tu devenais le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et ça me consolait.

Bien des nuits, pendant que Harry, Ron et moi campions, je pensais à toi. J'avais pris avec moi tous mes cours, je les relisais tout le temps. Les tiens en particulier, j'essayais de me rappeler de chaque cours passé dans ta salle des cachots, froide comme la mort, accueillante comme un cimetière, agréable comme l'allée des Embrumes. C'est bête à dire, mais c'est dans cette salle que j'ai vécu les pires et les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Non pas le château mais bien ta salle de cours, Severus.

À chaque fois que tu me hurlais dessus pour me dire que j'avais lamentablement raté ma potion, alors que toi et moi savions que ce n'était pas vrai, je voulais mourir. J'avais bien compris que la veille Voldemort t'avais dit ou fait quelque chose, et tu savais que j'avais compris que me hurler dessus étais un moyen pour toi de libérer toute cette souffrance. Mais quand tu étais content, je le savais, je t'ai vu sourire. Plusieurs fois. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais te voir sourire, c'est la découverte du Graal pour celui qui l'a cherché nuit et jour pendant cent ans. Une fois même, tu as regardé mon travail puis tu m'as fait un sourire. Oh il était presque invisible, furtif et même timide, mais il était pour moi. Sache que j'en ai pleuré pendant près d'une heure dans les toilette du deuxième étage, j'ai dis à Mimi que j'avais une peine de cœur. Mais non. Je savais à présent que tu me reconnaissais. Tu reconnaissais mon travail et ça, ça a été le plus beau compliment que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Ton stupide sourire.

Lors de la bataille finale, j'avais peur. Peur pour Harry, Ron, mes amis, l'Ordre, les élèves, même les jeunes Serpentards mais surtout pour toi. Te voir un an après m'a fait un drôle d'effet, tu sais. Pendant un an, j'ai vécu comme si tu étais mort. On m'avait dit que étais directeur, mais avec la vie que nous menions avec les garçons, plus rien n'était réel. Surtout pas toi, j'espérais même parfois que tu n'ai pas existé, comme ça tu n'aurais pas tué Dumbledore. Jamais j'ai dit ou pensé que tu nous avais trahis, ceci c'est mon côté fille. Comment l'homme qui a été le premier à vous libérer des papillons dans le ventre aurait pu être un traître ? Malgré tout, je croyais encore en toi. En silence, en cachette, à m'en mordre le lèvres...

Alors que les sorts jaillissaient de toute part le soir de la Bataille, je cherchais partout après tes yeux. Un regard encore, et j'aurais su si tu étais un traître ou non, j'attendais cet échange à nous. Mais rien. Harry m'avait agrippé le bras et sans réfléchir je l'ai suivi, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cabane hurlante. J'avais le ventre noué, plus par l'angoisse d'être près de toi que de Voldemort tu sais. Mais j'attendais, je t'écoutais parler. Quelle douce chaleur. Quand j'ai entendu le bruit de l'attaque de Nagini j'ai compris qu'on n'échangerait plus de regards toi et moi. Ce moment là m'a brisé le cœur, vivrais-je toujours avec ce doute ? As-tu tué Dumbledore car ton côté est le noir ?

Voldemort est sorti vite, heureusement. Harry est venu te parler, je n'ai pas approché. Tu trouveras ça loufoque, mais, j'avais peur de croiser ton regard. Deux minutes avant j'avais peur de ne plus jamais le voir, et le dernier que tu aurais pu m'offrir, je l'ai rejeté. De peur de savoir que tu étais vraiment pour Voldemort. Si ça avait été le cas, comment aurais-je pu vivre en sachant que j'ai fait confiance "à la vie, à la mort" à l'être le plus horrible du monde ? Une pulsion ma empêchée de savoir.

Puis nous sommes sortis, j'ai vu tes larmes couler, j'en ai versé aussi à ce moment là, Ron me tenait dans ses bras. Puis nous sommes descendus, lui et moi dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry avait versé tes larmes dans la pensine, il avait toutes les pièces du morceau. Mon Dieu quel bonheur quand le lendemain de la bataille il nous a expliqué ce qu'il avait vu. J'ai demandé à voir aussi. Seule dans le bureau directorial où quelque heures avant tu occupais encore le siège, je tremblais de soulagement et de contentement. J'ai cru en un homme bon et courageux, toi.

J'ai pleuré. Dumbledore qui était dans son tableau ma remerciée de toujours avoir cru en toi, seule et contre tous. Il m'a dit aussi que j'avais le cœur pur et que ma force sera de toujours suivre mon cœur, mes idées, mes envies. Moi, je t'ai remercié. J'ai chuchoté que tout ça, c'était grâce à toi. Et je le confirme, notre victoire, c'est à toi qu'on la doit tous.

Maintenant, je dois partir pour ton enterrement, et je finis cette lettre que je déposerai dans tes mains avec une photo de Lily que j'ai prise dans les affaires de Harry. Tu remarqueras que j'ai choisi de te tutoyer, car si tu avais été en vie, j'aurais voulu être ton amie, et je t'aurais tutoyé.

Pour ma part, je vais me marier avec Ron, ce cornichon que nous adorons tous, toi aussi, j'en suis sûre. Et je pense être heureuse maintenant.

Tes larmes m'ont sauvé la vie, merci.

Repose en paix,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Etant donné que c'est ma première fanfiction (toutes celles que j'ai un jour commencé n'ont jamais été finies), j'aimerais avoir quelques avis... Bises à tous, Amy.


End file.
